Night Whispers/Chapter 20
Chapter description :Dovepaw crouches and approaches the spot where she has night meetings with Tigerheart. She tries to be as quiet as possible so that he won't hear her coming, and at the right time, pounces on him. She teases him, taunting that one night he'd get there first. Tigerheart remarks that he had thought he was early that night, and says it's as if Dovepaw knows exactly when he leaves camp. :Dovepaw and Tigerheart continue with small talk about the snow, and how long it's going to last. Dovepaw suggests that they should go to the abandoned Twoleg nest, but Tigerheart says that there's no time since Blackstar is sending out extra moonhigh and dawn patrols for food and herbs due to Littlecloud's sickness. Dovepaw is sympathetic, commenting that she wishes she could give him herbs from Jayfeather's herb patch that he had been tending to since greenleaf. Tigerheart is intrigued, and Dovepaw remarks that she thought he knew about it. :Dovepaw says that Jayfeather is growing catmint, and Tigerheart is very interested in getting some. Dovepaw tells that Leafpool had previously asked the medicine cat if he would share with ShadowClan, but Jayfeather declined. Tigerheart exclaims that Littlecloud might die. Dovepaw tries to change the subject, challenging him to tree climbing, but Tigerheart is unmoved. Dovepaw offers to steal some catmint for the dark tabby warrior, but he declines, so Dovepaw sympathetically offers to persuade Jayfeather. He thanks her, and she attempts to once again change the subject by trying to complete a backflip. She utterly fails, but Tigerheart is amused. They start flicking snow at each other, but their fun ends when Dovepaw senses paw steps. :Dovepaw is shocked when Ivypaw catches her with Tigerheart. Ivypaw exclaims saying she knew all along, and finally got to see it with her own eyes. Tigerheart challenges her, saying that she is on ShadowClan territory. Ivypaw snorts that Dovepaw is too. She adds that she isn't betraying her Clan, and Dovepaw hisses that she betrays her Clan every night when she is in the Dark Forest. Dovepaw wonders if Tigerheart flinched at the statement, but sees that his gaze is focused on Ivypaw. Ivypaw looks at Tigerheart, asking if he will tell Dovepaw, or if she should. Dovepaw leans forward, begging Ivypaw not to start this again. Ivypaw snarls at Tigerheart, saying that her sister doesn't believe her, but maybe she'll believe him. Dovepaw holds her breath, silently hoping that Tigerheart does not train in the Dark Forest. :Their scuttle is interrupted when a ShadowClan warrior named Smokefoot finds them. Tigerheart shoves Dovepaw under some bracken before he finds her, but leaves Ivypaw in the open, saying he caught her near the border. Tigerheart says he was about to take her to camp for questioning, but Applefur, who is accompanying Smokefoot, questions that. Suspicions arise as to why Tigerheart was out, and why Ivypaw was around the border. She says she was hunting, but the patrol is still skeptical. Tigerheart takes her with him as he leaves back to camp, leaving Dovepaw alone. :Dovepaw pushes her senses into the ShadowClan camp. She hears Smokefoot telling Ivypaw that Blackstar would see her in the morning, and there's moss in the corner to sleep in. Dovepaw treads back to camp and curls in her moss, falling asleep. :When she awakens, the Clan is busy as usual. She tries to listen for what was going on with Ivypaw. She hears a warrior say Blackstar would see her later, and Ivypaw is given a piece of prey. Dovepaw begins to act the scene, pretending that she just realized her sister was absent. :None of the warriors had reported seeing her that morning. Brambleclaw issues a search patrol for her, but Dovepaw is worried that they'd be wasting a hunting patrol. She figures Jayfeather would understand, and goes to fetch him. Jayfeather exits his den with Dovepaw, who alerts him that she had seen Ivypaw in ShadowClan camp. Jayfeather is questioning why she was there, and Dovepaw reminds herself not to give away too much information. :Dovepaw says little facts as to why Ivypaw is captive in ShadowClan. Firestar calls off the search party and alerts the Clan where she is. Firestar organizes a patrol to fetch her consisting of Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Dovepaw, who is a little uneasy about traveling to ShadowClan territory. Whitewing objects, wanting to travel with the patrol, but Firestar calms her and says that Brambleclaw can handle it. :Dovepaw leaves with the patrol, who's small talk makes Dovepaw angry. They talk of her being a traitor, and Brambleclaw states that it isn't the first time a cat has met secretly with a warrior from another Clan. They stop at the border so they could wait for a patrol to bring them to camp. In a few moments, a ShadowClan group consisting of Tigerheart, Rowanclaw, Shrewfoot, and Crowfrost. Crowfrost assures that they haven't hurt her, and Brambleclaw begins negotiating to bring the apprentice home. Rowanclaw spikes a deal saying that they could have her back, for a share of catmint. :Dovepaw instantly suspects Tigerheart of going against her, proposing the bargain to get the catmint. Dovepaw is torn, telling herself that Tigerheart doesn't really love her and was using her and Ivypaw. Rowanclaw says that they don't want to harm Ivypaw, but just need the catmint to save Littlecloud. Brambleclaw replies saying that he'll tell Firestar, and the patrol heads back to camp. :Firestar questions why Flametail didn't just ask Jayfeather for the needed herb. Jayfeather agrees to the proposition and goes to pick the catmint, but the Clan cats has a few uproars about the sickness in their own Clan. Firestar replies saying that Littlecloud and Ivypaw need it the most. Dovepaw blames herself for the whole mishap, and thinks to herself that it was all her fault. Characters Major }} Minor *Ivypaw *Smokefoot *Applefur *Brambleclaw *Poppyfrost *Jayfeather *Cherrykit *Graystripe *Berrynose *Millie *Whitewing *Icecloud *Foxleap *Birchfall *Sorreltail *Cinderheart *Briarlight *Toadstep *Firestar *Mousefur *Thornclaw *Brackenfur *Cloudtail *Rowanclaw *Shrewfoot *Crowfrost *Flametail *Squirrelflight }} Mentioned *Littlecloud *Leafpool *Lionblaze }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers